


Where's Hun?

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cat!hun, everyone is whipped for hweseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: Hun is a cat. That's.. that's it.





	Where's Hun?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries LOL anyways enjoy ^_^

Hweseung is tired.

 _Really_ tired.

He just came back home from the studio after Seunghyub mercilessly kept him up all night and made him record _another_ song with a pitch that was just impossible that his throat felt like dying.

_'At least it's a b-side track'_

After drinking what felt like a whole liter of water he found in their dorm's fridge labeled 'PROPERTY OF KIM JAEHYUN - DO NOT DRINK', he dragged himself into his room and let his body fall to his bed, door not completely closed for all he cared.

He laid there, his vision slowly turning pitch black. And the last thing he could remember before he passed out was that someone, or _something_ had joined him in his bed, cuddling up against him; not that he had enough energy to care anyway.

Sleep. Sleep is nice.

\---

"Meow."

That was the first thing Hweseung heard as he regained consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Meow~" Again. Hweseung turned away from he source of the sound. Maybe Hun was watching cat videos with the volume fully blasted again.

Hweseung felt something soft rubbing against his nape. "Meow." Hweseung grunted, bringing his hand up to swat off whatever was bothering him. And that's when he felt it. Something soft, and furry.

He finally opened his eyes and looked to his right to see a cat, all cute and soft-looking with its black fur. But there was something odd about the cat.

_'Why does it have ear piercings?'_

Hweseung shrugged, pulling the cat to him to pet its head, earning a soft purr from the cat.

"Are you Hunie hyung's?" Hweseung spoke to it, not that the cat understood him anyway. Or so he thought.

Who else's cat _could_ it be? Hun's the only cat person in their dorm, though Hweseung never saw this cat on any of Hun's Instagram pictures, he's sure it must be his.

_'Must be his 9th cat.'_

Hweseung smiled as continued petting the cat, pulling it closer to himself and cuddling with it; he found being with the little companion somewhat comforting.

"Hweseung-ah!" It was Jaehyun. "Have you seen Hun- whose cat is that?"

Jaehyun barged into Hweseung's room, not that it wasn't normal of him to do so, but Hweseung would appreciate a knock once in a while.

He sighed. "Hyung, would you care to-"

"Knock. Yeah, yeah I know, sorry. Just answer my question."

"Sorry," Hweseung started. "I don't know where Hunie hyung is. And I think this is his," he pointed to the cat.

"Meow."

Hweseung giggled and kissed the top of its head. "You're cute."

Jaehyun, baffled at the amount of affection Hweseung was showing the cat, walked over to where they were; on Hweseung's bed.

"I've never seen this cat before.." he trailed off. "Are you sure it's Hun's?"

"I just assumed." Hweseung replied. "And until Hunie hyung gets back, I can take care of it." He lightly scratched its back. "Isn't that right, you cute kitty you," he talked to it in an adorable voice.

Jaehyun gaped. "You're getting all chummy with it already, huh?"

"It's cute!"

"You're cuter."

Hweseung chuckled at the unexpected comment. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Jaehyun coughed. "Let's just wait til Hun gets back, yeah?"

\---

Playing with Hunie- as Hweseung named it- was nice and all, but he had to leave his room to take a shower.

"I'll be back soon, Hunie~" He said. After hearing a cute meow as a response, he grabbed his towel and left for the shower.

It was just a few minutes. Hweseung expected the cat to just roam around his room, it was quite spacious after all. Or maybe chill out on his bed, with Hweseung silently hoping that the cat wouldn't scratch his favorite pillow. So, it was a bit of a surprise to him when he returned and the cat was nowhere to be found.

"Hunie?" He scanned his room, searching for the little furball. "Hunie where are you-"

"Ow!" A high pitched scream that seemed to have came from the living room, interrupted Hweseung's search. He decided to check it out. Maybe the cat was there.

Arriving at the scene, he saw Jaehyun with a sour face, along with the cat beside him.

Hweseung gasped. "Hunie! Are you okay?" he rushed, picking up the cat in his arms.

Jaehyun scoffed. "Excuse me?" He looked at Hweseung in disbelief. "It _scratched_ me! If anything, you should be asking _me_ if I'm okay?" Jaehyun showed him his hand that had evident scratch marks.

"What did you do to Hunie, Jaehyun hyung?" Hweseung squinted his eyes at Jaehyun, all while petting the cat. The cat looked at Jaehyun, its face had a somewhat mocking look to it. Like it had won.

Seunghyub, who was also present at the scene, burst out laughing. "Jaehyun _was_ kinda at fault. He kept poking the cat."

This made Jaehyun frown. "Seunghyub hyung! You're siding with the cat?"

Hweseung held the cat up to face level. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he nuzzled the cat's nose, which made Seunghyub, who was already almost dead from laughing, laugh even harder.

"Hey!" Seunghyub called. "You're never this affectionate with me. I'm-" He took a deep breath as an attempt to calm down his laughter. "I'm starting to get a little jealous."

"You're big. Hunie's tiny."

And right as he said that, in the blink of an eye, almost like magic, the cat he was holding up was no more. Instead, in its place, a fully grown man with not a single piece of clothing on him had appeared. It was Hun.

Hun, with his eyes all widened, felt up his body. "I-I'm back!"

Jaehyun scowled. "Good lord have some decency!" He made a disgusted face.

Hweseung backed off. "Hunie hyung?"

Hun scratched the back of his neck, looking around awkwardly at his band members' confused faces.

"I'll... come back after I put on some clothes."

And off he went, rushing upstairs to his room. Seunghyub looked at Hweseung, both their expressions' still shocked as ever.

"Did you know? That was Hun?"

Hweseung simply shook his head. "Nope."

\---

"Well that was weird," Jaehyun said after Hun had told them everything. How he was watching cat videos whilst trying to perfect his meowing sounds, when he suddenly turned into a cat himself. He didn't _how_ it happened. It just, happened.

"Why Hweseung?" Seunghyub asked. Because out of everyone Hun could've went to, he chose Hweseung.

Hun looked to Hweseung who was sitting beside him, draping an arm over his shoulder before saying, "Hweseung's nice," he said, letting out a kind smile. "If I had gone to any of you," he turned to the other members, "I'd be thrown out of the house."

Jaehyun wanted to argue, "That's not tru-" but was cut off immediately by a very annoyed Hun. "Tell that to Miro! I still haven't forgotten you throwing my precious baby out in the rain!"

Jaehyun mouthed a brief "Sorry," admitting his fault. Hun turned to Hweseung again, this time hugging him.

"Did you have fun babying me?"

Hweseung's ears- or his whole face for that matter- turned red. "I'm sorry," he apologised, earning a genuine chuckle from Hun.

"No, I liked it. You should do it more often," Hun said, snuggling in closer and hugging him even tighter.

Seunghyub cleared his throat, looking all sulkily at the two. He was jealous. "Excuse me," his voice was deeper than usual.

Hun looked at Seunghyub, smirking, before standing up from his seat. "Come to my room sometime so we could cuddle, yeah?" He said to Hweseung. With one last challenging look to Seunghyub's way, he bid Hweseung goodbye, walking off to his own room.

As Hun's figure disappeared up the stairs, Hweseung turned his attention to Seunghyub, the older had a _very_ obvious pout on his lips. "You're not actually gonna do that, are you?"

Hweseung looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "I mean, if Hunie hyung wants to-"

"Arf!" The two turned their heads at the sudden barking noise, seeing a small puppy on the seat Jaehyun was supposed to be.

The puppy stuck out its tongue, hopping over to Hweseung's lap and bouncing on him, trying to get his attention. "Arf!"

"You don't think..." Seunghyub started, his mouth agape.

"Yeah," Hweseung nodded his head slowly, his hand finding its way to the puppy's head and patting it, giving it the attention it wanted. "Yeah I think it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me //hides
> 
> Puppy!Jaehyun though..


End file.
